


I Know

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Lost Family [3]
Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugen Shinjin knew something was amiss when his Bou-cha—ehm, his friend Taikoubou—suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged him from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.

Fugen Shinjin knew something was amiss when his Bou-cha— _ehm_ , his friend Taikoubou—suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged him from behind.

 

“Bou-chan?”

 

Taikoubou said nothing. He just smiled silently, and kept hugging the blue-haired sennin like nothing strange ever happened there.

 

Fugen raised his eyebrows, but he was still smiling to cover his curiosity. “What’s wrong, Bou-chan? Do you need my help to find Suupushan and Bukichi?”

 

Taikoubou shook his head slowly, then buried his head deeper in Fugen’s shoulder. “I just want to meet you, that’s all.”

 

_…_

 

  1. Something was indeed amiss here.



 

“Do you miss me?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“A lot?”

 

His childhood friend nodded softly. “Until I can’t sleep deeply at night.”

 

Fugen let out an amused laugh. “What’s wrong with you, being so romantic of all sudden? You didn’t eat Unchuushi’s strange medicine before you come here, did you?”

 

“I’m not. I haven’t go to his place, anyway. I went straight here after I take a walk around Choka.”

 

Fugen tilted his head. “I suppose Ou Tenkun’s the one on the control, then.”

 

A very awkward silence passed by.

 

And then, followed by Fugen’s amused smile and his poking finger on ‘Taikoubou’’s nearest cheek. “You can’t fool me, Ou Tenkun~ Bou-chan never says those romantic things to me before, and he will never do it since he’s shy!” He ended that rather sharp comment with an innocent, angelic laugh.

 

**.**

 

[“YES FUGEN—I’M VERY HAPPY THAT YOU DON’T MISTAKE THIS EVIL GUY AS ME! HURRAY!”]

 

Ou Tenkun—with Fukki’s appearance—twitched angrily. This pranksters couple had outwitted him accidentally, and he didn’t like it. **_Not a bit_**. “Then why did you let me hug you?” said Ou Tenkun with annoyed tone, but he still hugged Fugen anyway. The sennin with halo on floating on his head chuckled softly, his cheeks blushed transparently. “Because it seems you _are_ lonely. You’re longing for something—or someone—which you can’t reach by your own effort, so I let myself to be a temporary substitute.”

 

Later, Ou Tenkun noticed that Fugen’s smile changed into a sad one.

 

“Even though I know that _something_ you’re yearning for can not be replaced by anything in this world.”

 

Le sigh. “Why are you couple always stick ‘lonely’ word next to my name, I wonder?”

 

_It’s your turn to appear. I have nothing to amuse me again here._

 

[“Huh? Wait—WHAT?! HEY! Don’t sleep without—“]

 

.

 

“—giving any notice!!”

 

Before Taikoubou realized, he had took over the control—once again.

 

And he was still hugging Fugen (who was looking at him with his wide not-so-innocent blue eyes directly), by the way.

 

Of course, he jumped back immediately with madly red cheeks.

 

“It’snotwhatyouthink—I’m **not** apervert!—OuTenkunwasjustdoingaprankandIwasthevictimandthen—“

 

“Bou-chan doesn’t like to hug me?”

 

Taikoubou froze. His once madly red cheeks became redder than before, until it covered all his face and made a smoke appeared on top of his head. Simply put, he was burned by an innocent question that came out of Fugen’s mouth ([“A dangerous question but spoken with an innocent tone,”] said Ou Tenkun calmly without getting heard by Taikoubou). The only thing he said as a reply was… “…me? Hate to hug you—“

 

Fugen tilted his head after turned to face Taikoubou properly. He looked sad. “Do you hate to hug me that much, Bou-chan?”

 

While Taikoubou himself was panicking and tried to cheer Fugen up on outside, he cursed Ou Tenkun’s pranks mentally until the ex-leader of Juutenkun laughed hard inside his mind.

 

It’s very funny to tease a newly-reunited couple, right?

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
